Blocking Frenzy
'Description' This is a build created on the theory that swordies should pump both Str,Int and having either 4 of these skills as your active skills : Leap Smash / Penta Slash / Spirit Sword / Divide / Throwing Sword Leap smash acts as your Panic button due to it's invincibility frames. Penta slash is your highest DPS skill and also a favourable skill in PVP Spirit Sword buffs up your inferior damage when using normal attack to block Divide is the widest AOE and still capable of doing great damage Throwing Sword acts both as an AOE and also for clearing mass bullet hell. The following builds will decide which of these skills will be your main active skills.i Stat Build STR will be your major stat to raise after pumping sufficent points into other stats for the minimum requirement to change into the other two classes and 2nd job change. For equipments, it is preferrable to get INT items. The optimal choice would be to have a decent amount of skill critical rate (50%>) then start adding STR. A sample stat build at higher levels should look like this: Str: XX; Dex: 76; Int: XX; Charm: 24; Luck: 18 (Whereby XX is a variable depending on your level) This is assuming that you are going for Slayer as your 2nd job change. There are also other jobs that are recommended, such as Assassin,Fencer or SwordMaster Skill Build Build #1 Double Expert -Fencer- '' ''Stats requirement: 40 Str, 68 Dex, 18 Int, 15 Charm and 9 Luck '' Fencer meta has the highest potential DPS if used correctly, however it's range for blocking/attacking is very limited, hence, it's vital for the player to be very efficient in dodging bullets. Pick your inital class as Fighter and dump your JP on Leapsmash and at least one stone on another Fighter class. (Generally, lv1 Sword Spin is recommended as it helps at low levels and only costs 4JP). Remember to place those skills on your Combat skill slots to ensure that you gain skill expertise for them. Place both skills into your Skill Table to enable lv1 Counterattack. This passive is highly appreciated especially at higher-level stages where monsters move fast and thus often smash into you. Lv1 Counterattack renders all physical attacks null and forces you into an attacking sequence with invincibility frames. (The common misconception is that you should go for Knight and get Spirit Sword first as the skill expertise gain is important for it to be useful, however I only find higher-level Spirit Sword useful in boss fights as a single Spirit Sword would probably kill most common monsters. Leap Smash on the other hand, is the most vital skill as not only it is being used as a panic button, it acts like a subboss killer and also the skill that you spam the most in PvP). Maximize your Leap Smash then max Sword Spin. By this time, you will be at lv15 whereby you will unlock the ability to change class. Make sure that you have sufficient stats to change class before you reach lv15! Switch to Knight class and immediately add lvl 1 Spirit Sword, lvl 1 Penta Slash and place them in your Combat skill slots so that they, too, can gain skill expertise. Max those two vital skills, starting from Spirit Sword and your skill build looks like this: Combat skill -> Leap Smash MAX -- Sword Spin MAX -- Penta Slash MAX -- Spirit Sword MAX At this point, you should have placed these following skills in the Skill Table respectively: Leap Smash->Sword Spin->Penta Slash->Spirit Sword. This will allow you to obtain Counterattack / Sharp / Sword Flash / Sharp. Finally, your passives will be maxed and you will be able to unlock Fencer class which prerequisite is Double Expert in 1st job classes. The extra JP will be allocated to strengthen your Meta skill. ''Build #2 Knight Master - Assassin -'' ''Stats requirement: 52 Str, 45 Dex, 24 Int, 20 Charm and 9 Luck Assassin meta clears bullets as efficient as Throwing sword while doing adequate damage. However, it requires precise timing when casting. (Usually when the boss is about to attack) Note that even though you are going to master Knight class skills, Leap smash remains as a important skill so do not neglect it just for the meta. Hence max Leap smash and at least one stone on another Fighter class to unlock Counterattack passive (Counterattack passive is not complusory but it will help you significantly at times) With reference to Build #1, these are the changes: Instead of maxing SwordSpin, save your JP till lv15 and max out all the Knight skills. Start by adding lvl 1 Spirit Sword, lvl 1 Penta Slash, lv1 Divide and place them in your Combat skill slots so that they, too, can gain skill expertise. (Those will be your main active skills) Max them and you will be able to unlock Assassin. ''Build #1.2 Triple Expert -Slayer-'' '' '' Stats requirement: 74 Str, 76 Dex, 33 Int, 24 Charm and 18 Luck Slayer meta has a excellent damage output, however it's range is as short as the normal slashing. This build will followup after Build#1 and will proceed with the assumption that you already have Double Expert. Switch to Defender and max out Throwing Sword. Replace SwordSpin with Throwing Sword as your active skill. However, do not switch out Swordspin in the skill table (Passive). At this point, you will require another Defender skill to achieve Triple Expert. Just choose any of them (Mangling will do) and proceed to max it. ''Build #2.2 One master, one expert -Sword Master-'' '' '' SwordMaster meta is more inclined to being defensive as it has a much faster slashing motion. It also has a large AOE slash in it's combo, making it a very reliable meta in stages. However, it's damage output is much lesser than the other reccommended metas. Stats requirement: 78 Str, 67 Dex, 36 Int, 29 Charm and 15 Luck Disclaimer : I don't know how capable is this meta as i have not used it yet. This build will followup after Build#2 and will proceed with the assumption that you already have One master. Head back to Fighter and max out Sword spin and you will be able to unlock SwordMaster. Credits: Fate ~LArcEnCiel~ (For making it :P) fuzzycat1989 (For the stats requirements) Category:Swordsman Builds